


So Tell Me Why My Gods Look Like You

by blueslytherin



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Emma's my baby and I love her, F/F, Heteronormativity, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueslytherin/pseuds/blueslytherin
Summary: Emma Nolan has felt like an outcast all her life. She wants to fall in love and goes through numerous failed relationships before she meets Alyssa Greene.





	So Tell Me Why My Gods Look Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell in love with The Prom and I love my little baby dyke. 
> 
> Title from 1950 by King Princess.

When she was 12, Emma Nolan wanted to fall in love. 

She had watched her friends get into numerous relationships. The cycle was always the same. They’d meet a boy, kiss them, say I love you, then break up a few months later. But she loved the little moments that happened in between. Like how her best friend’s eyes lit up whenever she talked about her boyfriend. Or the way a classmate blushed and looked away whenever her boyfriend’s name was mentioned. Or the way couples walked hand in hand down the hallway, gazing into each others eyes like they were the only two in the world.

She desperately wanted it, more than she’d ever wanted anything. She wanted to feel close to someone and give her whole heart to them. She wanted to be loved back. Most of all, she just wanted to be happy. Maybe a relationship would fill that growing void in her heart.

She had never felt that way. No one had ever made her heart flutter or her knees weak. When her friends pointed out cute boys, she just smiled and nodded, hiding her indifference towards them. And although she would hide it, it hurt her deeply. What was wrong with her? Every other kid her age had crushes except her. Was she broken, messed up beyond repair? No, she decided. If all her friends could get in relationships and fall in love, she could too. So when Tucker Frederickson, the boy that sat in front of her in math class, asked her out, she said yes. She was going to fall in love with Tucker Frederickson. Maybe if she faked the feelings at first, they’d become real. They’d gone on one date, to the tiny run down movie theater in the center of town. Tucker paid for her ticket, which Emma found sweet. She held onto that feeling as they entered the dark theater, hoping to start the date on a good note.

They saw the Bloodmaster. It was dark and violent and bloody. Perfect for Emma’s plan. She let herself play the part, turning herself into a giggly lovestruck girl. When Tucker yawned and not-so-subtly slipped his arm around her shoulders, she leaned in closer and admired his warmth. When the audience shrieked and screamed at a gruesome moment, Emma shrieked too and buried her face in Tucker’s shoulder, ignoring how her face burned as she did so. And when she allowed herself to make a move, reaching for Tucker’s hand and entwining their fingers together, she thought they were in love. She felt warm and full, tinged with a feeling she didn't recognize. Whatever it was, it felt nice.

Until Tucker leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss took her by surprise. Tucker’s lips were chapped, the insides cut raw by his braces, and his kiss was wet and slobbery. A feeling of disgust, mixed with rapidly rising panic filled her. She tried to pull back but Tucker mistook her disgust for eagerness, slipping his slimy tongue into her mouth. The wet slimy blob moved around in her mouth and she fought the urge to throw up. I can't do this, she thought and tore herself away. For the rest of the night, she avoided Tucker and his tongue. She wasn’t in love and pretending that she was wasn’t worth it.

There was never a second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram/Tumblr - shadynightkingdom  
> Come talk to me about musicals!!


End file.
